Fate Decides
by yeesheng4
Summary: Jazz and Sam never give up, so now they still gonna flight to KC to try let Danny back to their side. Tucker has feelings for some girl, and just only Sam is suitable as Danny girlfriend?


Fate Decides

The story will follow as **'** **Welcome The New Year.'** The characters always appear. The time will follow as 3 days later.

Friday, Amity Park, IL – Afternoon

Fenton Works

After school, Sam quickly go home to take her passport, and then Sam goes to Fenton Works find Jazz. Same has come, and Jazz is ready to set off with Sam. Before Jazz and Sam go, Jack and Maddie stop them, and Maddie says next Monday they gonna attend the school, and Jazz also just attend four days at university, but Jazz and Sam said Sunday they will back. Then Jack said if Jazz and Sam can't advise Danny back to their side, then just don't waste their time first, but Jazz and Sam said this time they had idea, is soft mind to talk about with Danny, not hard touch with them. After Jazz and Sam said, they both had set off to airport ready flight to Kansas City, MO.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Wright home (Left side of Bishop parent home)

Is third day Wright family live the new home, their another home temporarily empty first. Wright cousin David younger brother Duncan with his family have come, also Smith family also. And Smith family asked David and Judy bought and moved to new home why didn't tell them, Duncan and Pamela also said they'd no idea. Few minutes later, Johnson(Ronald & Lara) family has come also, so David and Judy are bringing the guests to look their rooms, tell them which room is for David and Judy, Jake and Elsa, Jodi, John, housekeeper. After the guests looked the rooms, Bishop family also come from their home. All of them are preparing for dinner, everyone is here, except 5 person. Theodore and Cathy couldn't come because they both want take care on Aaron, so they called Tony and Wendy brought Alice to dinner. When Pamela, Jessica and Lara know, they didn't feel so worry, because last February, Georgie also got chicken pox, rehabilitation after three weeks. Mike and Nicole still aren't yet, and they felt Aaron 14 months already got chicken pox, could mean early for him, better than happen at age 2,3, 4 or etc. Alice didn't see Britney, but lucky is now Alice sees Georgie, and before start dinner, Alice and Georgie are playing with each other, also they both are classmates. Neil and Meg, Max and George, Matt and Nick are still classmates. Lucky is Matt and Nick aren't same class with Alan, but not lucky for Neil and Meg are still same class with Amy even already attend elementary school as kindergarten, but in school also nobody wants care and everyone ignores Amy. In other side, Danny, Fiona and Maggie are talking about their plan, make Jazz and Sam look Danny like casual man, make Sam give up Danny, and Danny means Jazz and Sam will come here anytime, just they didn't know Jazz and Sam will come here tomorrow. Britton, Fiona, Jake, Jodi and John are chatting, and Jodi says this time we should be with Britney at her side, and Wright already knew Britney vomits, in some reason looks like Jodi more worry on Britney more than John, also Jodi afraid Britney just with Elsa, just tell Elsa her secret not tell them, and Britton said just Jodi thinks too much. And now is up to dinner time, so everybody is begin eating the dinner.

Restaurant, Night

Britney and Elsa are chatting, and Elsa asks/says

Elsa: Britney, in fact we can back home with family dinner, father(David) and mother(Judy) invited cousins to visit.

Britney: Today is January 6th of 2017. Remember, we knew each other at January 6th, and now we both friendship has officially gotten 20 years.

Elsa: Even we knew each other date, you still remembered, at that time we both just age 5.

Britney: Because that time with you I really happy, so I had noticing first time we met, we knew each other.

Elsa: Yes, I knew. Since kindergarten began, 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th, we both and Britton were always classmates. Until we began attend the mid-school, and John joined us until 12th grade, when I was 13th grade, you(Britney), Britton and John went to attend university. But before, we four always classmates, Britton and John sit together, I and you were sitting together.

Britney: And now we're neighbors, very nice, right?

Elsa: Right. But I guessed you called me come with you to here dinner, not just want to commemorate the friendship of two decades, right?

Britney: Right. In fact I have something to tell you, I know you won't tell anyone, so I hope you don't tell anyone first, OK?

Elsa: OK, I promise, I won't tell anyone.. first.

Britney: OK. I already knew why I was vomiting these few days, until now I'm still.

Elsa: Really, is what reason make you were vomiting?

Britney: Is…. Elsa, I…. I….

Elsa: What?

Britney: I'm pregnant(Whisper).

Elsa: Wait.. Did you just say, you're pregnant? But how's possible? Did you very sure, already pregnancy tests or go to hospital check?

Britney: I already used the pregnancy tests, also went to hospital check, already can proved I pregnant.

Elsa: OK.. Let me find out. If you had pregnant, and who is baby's daddy, John know about this?

Britney: Actually I have something didn't tell you or anyone. Last month Friday, that time John was drunk, so I took care him, but halfway I and John happened the sexual, I know I should avoid, but I couldn't.

Elsa: Then everything has make sense, why these few days until now you're still vomiting. But this thing really important, you can't conceal it, you must tell everyone. Or now we both go home now and tell everybody.

Britney: Wait, Elsa, don't tell them first.

Elsa: Britney, before you were like this, now you also like this, have something just keep in heart. Even you or me not tell anyone, but you pregnant also can't conceal long, because two or three months later baby will growth, your stomach will big.

Britney: I know, but this thing really really came too unexpectedly. Although I have baby, I am so happy and excited, but I'm not ready to be baby's mommy. I afraid if fetus abortion, if after born, baby not suited the environment, or I supposed to buy what brand of diapers, milk powder, or if baby gets chicken pox, have so many things I really can't handle it.

Elsa: I know for now you're so annoying about baby, but now you already pregnant, have baby, that means you must to preparing be a mother, and John also wants to preparing be a father. And I knew you worry you'll abortion because Phoebe and Philip, if you worry about them both come to disturb, we'll take care you. About after baby is born, you can ask your mom. By the way, now I can help you to hold the secret, organize your mind, I give you a week, later a week if you not tell family, I will tell them.

Britney: Anyway our guys will know about my pregnant thing, let me organize my mind first. But now I pregnant, I afraid John can't accept, he was waiting me so long, he wants talk love with me, with me walk into love line, but I did shatter his dream.

Elsa: If you said baby's daddy is other man, that I can say John will collapse or despair. But daddy is him, when John knows, he will so excited. John wants you, not just talk love or first love. Since John heart already set on you. Anyway you(Britney) and John gonna be parents, and you both parents gonna be grands.

Britney: This baby really belongs to John, I wish he accepts.

Elsa: Perhaps you(Britney) and John used too long time also can't be together, so god helps you both, make you both can be together.

Britney: Even so, but also no need to made me pregnant too early.

Elsa: In fact already not early, your mom born you(Britney) and Britton also at age 24, my mom born Evan same age 24.

Britney: Anyway I wish my son or daughter is good boy or girl. Just please don't like Phoebe or Philip.

Elsa: It will not. Now you should be organize your mind, and tell everybody, and then search the web or ask your mom or mother(Judy) what kind of food and beverage most suitable for pregnant woman, you.

Britney: Right, since now I have baby, I must provide and give my fetus most nutritious, no matter how hard process for me.

Elsa: We all will take care you. Later everybody knows you pregnant, they will so excited.

Britney: But for pregnant woman, is so easy to get angry. I just afraid….

Elsa: We know, you afraid you will angry, probably you will, but we understand. Before you(Britney) and Britton were still in your mom womb but just a month, your mom also angry.

Britney: You also know?

Elsa: Jodi told me, before I, you, Britton and Fiona were dinner, and that time Wright family was dinner with your dad mom, and your mom told them.

Britney: Oh…. Is like this.

Elsa: Begin eat, pregnant woman needs to eat more, provides to baby/fetus, more nutrition for baby, he or she will more healthy and strong.

Britney: OK.

Then Britney and Elsa are eating, also chatting about when the future baby is born…. What they want to do for infant/baby.

Wright home, Night

The guests still are not leaving yet, except Theodore and Cathy, Alice also, they were back home, take care Alice and Aaron. Originally want to let Alice and Georgie play few more minutes, but Alice already asleep and Georgie also. And now, because Georgie fell asleep, Jessica also need to rest, so Smith family leaves now. George wants with Matt and Max few more minutes, but Kelvin said next time. Johnson family has left, Duncan, Pamela and their children ready to back home, when they are walking out the door, and this time Britney and Elsa are back, and they both just say hi to Duncan, Pamela and children, and Wright also said hi to Britney and Elsa and then Wright has left and back home. When Britney and Elsa walk inside home, 9 people(Tony, Wendy, David, Judy, Britton, Fiona, Jake, Jodi and John) are sitting on sofa, Britney and Elsa see and ask why you all look so serious, then Jodi stands up and ask 'Where did you both go?' Then Britney and Elsa answered they both went to dinner, Britton asks

Britton: Why you both(Britney & Elsa) not back home dinner with us?

Britney: Today is 20th years I and Elsa knew each other, for celebrated friendship between I and Elsa.

Judy: You both also can back home celebrate here.

Britney: I feel just I and Elsa would be better.

Jodi: Britney, now you are still uncomfortable, we should take care you, but how can you have distance with us? Elsa, you also, although you had accompany and take care Britney.

Elsa: Although Britney is still vomiting, uncomfortable, but you needn't be so worry.

Jodi: Forget about today. Anyway tomorrow we all must stick together, disallow to leave each other.

Elsa: Better than we all bodies stick together, and nobody can leave.

Jodi: Not so exaggerated. Just we all stay or go with together, same place.

Britney: OK, not leave each other. Oh right, how are Alice and Aaron?

Tony: Don't worry, Alice is fine, now she can with Georgie play together, probably she won't be always adhesion on you and call 'I want S. Britney' anymore.

Wendy: Moreover, now Aaron is in isolation room, except Cathy, we all just can look at him at far side.

Britton: We're worry about you(Britney) more, until now vomiting still non-stop.

Britney: I will handle it.

Fiona: Every time big sister you(Britney) say that.

Britney: Don't worry, Fiona, because I promised you guys, I really handle it. Now time also late, big brother(Britton) and Danny, we should back home now.

Britton: Oh yeah, it's late. OK, we're back home now, see you guys tomorrow.

Danny: OK, bye.

Fiona: Danny, remember if you can, help me look at big sister okay or not.

Danny: I will.

Then Danny with Britton and Britney have back their home. After they left, in home everyone is looking Elsa. And John asks

John: In fact where did you and Britney go?

Elsa: I already said, we just went to restaurant, for celebrated our long friends relationship, because soon Britney isn't my best friend anymore, we'll be family.

Jake: Britney still single, not married yet. How you(Elsa) can be so sure just soon?

Elsa: John, you often say, Britney will be my wife, just soon, you so confident, right?

John: Right, I confident. Just I believe.

Elsa: That's right. If nothing else, now I go to shower first.

Jodi: Humph.. Britney must told you something, and Britney wants you to tight-lipped.

Elsa: Really didn't, Jodi you think too much.

Then Elsa is walking to upstairs, bathroom. Jodi follows Elsa, and Elsa walks more faster, so Jodi asks

Jodi: Britney must had told you other, just you doesn't tell us, right?

Elsa: Already said, really just celebrated.

Jodi: Quickly tell me, otherwise you showering I also follow.

Elsa: Don't annoying me, you're so annoying. If really have important things I know, I will tell you guys.

Then Jake is also walking to upstairs. Elsa walks to bathroom, and Jodi really follow, then Jake comes and hold Jodi and let Elsa showering. And Jake asks

Jake: Elsa showers, you also follow, you not care do I and Britton mind, you shouldn't intend to look Elsa's body, only Elsa can looks her body, nobody can even me.

Jodi: I don't want to look, I just want she(Elsa) tells me. And also, before you(Jake) married, you(Jake) and Elsa always one night stands, you never look Elsa's body, who believe. All in all, now I back to room, later when Elsa finished shower, remember ask her.

And Jodi is back to room, Jake is waiting Elsa finished the shower.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Peterson parent home

Danielle and Peterson family are eating the dinner, but now has guest come, and that guest, very pleasant guest is Tucker. He drives to here, the purpose is Tucker has something tell Hillary. When Tucker come, he pressed the doorbell, person opens the door is Hillary, but Danielle and Peterson are still eating, so Hillary calls Tucker to sit, waiting her finished the dinner, also tell Tucker, when she is eating, Tucker is sitting in living room he can open the television to watch. After Hillary finished the dinner, but others are still eating, Hillary quickly walk to living room, Hillary asks Tucker

Hillary: Hi, you came here, have anything wanna let me know?

Tucker: Hillary, in fact today I came here, I want to express….

Hillary: Since you are here, I have something want to speaking, so today can you just listen what I'm speaking, don't reply or say something to me, okay?

Tucker: OK..

Danielle and Peterson are in kitchen to listening Hillary speaks, and now Tucker and Hillary are sitting on sofa, and Hillary is speaking….

You know for passion, importance as affection, friendship, love and intimacy, we can skip intimacy first then talk later. Before I and Hill came here, I and Hill were living in Chicago. At Chicago, I hadn't friendship, for affection, just my dad and Hill give to me. My real former mother never give me love, at school I always got fling in teeth from students, they said I was poor and pity girl, also said I am loser, because my mother never love me, no matter how much I did, she wouldn't look and stand at me even once, my grades A, but also got students mock and irony, they said even I got straight A's, your mother also wouldn't look at you, not gonna proud of you. Until at mall, I saw you(Tucker), just only you were so polite to talking with me, but also broke by my mother. Began that day, I wished when I go to outside, I can once again meet you, but until moved to here, before move, I also didn't meet you once. So these 11 years life, I just had affection, give by my dad and Hill.

Until I and Hill moved here, person I and Hill first saw was S. Britney, she(Britney) was first non family person treated me so good, she(Britney) also treated Hill good, she already sad, but still brought us to lunch, bought the bed for us, S. Britney also told me and Hill so much. After we saw uncle, aunt, B. Jacoby and S. Jen, and that time I and Hill could get more affection. I hate Scarlet and Scott, because uncle and aunt so fond of them both, but them both never cherished, also them both bullied Hill and Logan and also pushed Leighton. Friendship, finally I had friends, my first ever friend is Jenna, we met in school, at same class, we're also classmates. I and Jenna from friends to good friends and then to best friends, and more glorious thing was now Jenna and her family cousin is our neighbor, eventually I and Jenna can always meet each other, Leighton also knew Jillian. After I knew Jenna, and then at that time Danielle was back, we knew each other, so easily we became best friends. I thought I won't ever met you, but last month at mall, we met each other, I so excited, I also glad you had impression on me. We(Peterson) went to Kansas City, Christmas with Bishop families, I knew Fiona, she(Fiona) almost the same with me, I and Fiona born at rich family, Fiona was born at happiness family, she has parents and B. Britton and S. Britney two siblings to love her, especially she most love is S. Britney, Fiona also has the boyfriend Danny, I am so envy on Fiona. I sad for Fiona have two little siblings like Phoebe and Philip, but at least Fiona is happy. But I was born at unhappy family, I also wished have big siblings to love me, but I am Hill eldest big sister. But everything I don't care, just I have all of you at my side, I already felt so happiness. At here, I got more affection and friendship.

For love, I dislike the man eats the beef, just this already disqualified become my boyfriend. You and your parents were eating beef before, but you quit, your parents for you they also quit. I don't know whether I am right for you or you are right for me, or we both are unsuitable, not right for each other. Probably now I still not suitable for talk love, moreover now I just age 12, but you already age 16, if you have lover, then I suggest you should go to confess your love.

Hillary: I think I stop at here first, by the way tomorrow I not go to your home learn technology, I want take more time to accompany Hill, Leighton and Logan, we continue next week, okay?

Tucker: OK.

Hillary: And now also has some late, you parents also got some worried on you, so you better go home now, and remember, drive carefully, I back to my room first. Bye.

Tucker: Bye.

Then Hillary is walking to upstairs back to her(Hillary & Hill) room. Meanwhile Peterson already finished the dinner, and then Peterson are walking out from kitchen, they walk to Tucker side and Danielle says

Danielle: If you love Hillary, then make an all-out effort to pursuing Hillary, I'm confident on you.

Jacoby: We support you, you(Tucker) and Hillary just like Danny and Fiona. If you want to pursuing Hillary, better to prove you are Hillary girlfriend before her father and stepmom back.

Jen: Hillary sees you, she so happy, we believed she already fall in love on you, if you(Tucker) really love her, then you must better faster to pursuing her, but remember, also must study hard.

Danielle: Tucker, we're back home first. And we hope, next week you will be Hillary boyfriend.

Then after Danielle, Jacoby and Jen told Tucker about pursue, Danielle with Jacoby and Jen have back their home. After they left, Hill and Logan walk to Tucker side and Hill calls Tucker big brother and Logan calls Tucker brother. And then Tucker says

Tucker: Hill, no need call me big brother, just call me brother or B. Tucker.

Hill: Big sister said she wants bring me to brother home.

Tucker: Sure, since big sister(Hillary) said to Hill, big sister will make it come true.

Leighton: OK, Hill, I bring you back to room see big sister. Tucker, definitely big sister(Hillary) already realized she loves you, if you love her, then take out the courage to pursuing Hillary.

Then Leighton is bringing Hill and Logan to upstairs, brings Hill back to room with Hillary first, and then back to her(Leighton & Logan) room. In downstairs, Tucker says

Tucker: So then, Mr and Mrs. Peterson, I leave first, I'll come back next week.

Candace: OK. By the way, if can next week give Hillary a surprise.

And then Tucker said OK and leave, but Lance stops Tucker and tells him(Tucker)

Lance: Wait, you've(Tucker) forgotten the car key.

Tucker: Right, thanks, Mr. Peterson.

Then Tucker has left, Lance and Candace say

Lance: He(Tucker) just like Danny, and Hillary just like Fiona.

Candace: Yes, although Hillary just age 12 too early for talk love, but just she has study hard, we'll be support her.

Lance: But I don't know what Robert thinks, if Tucker and Hillary be together, I've no idea Robert will accept.

Candace: So glad to see Jacoby and Jen already had girl/boyfriend.

Lance: But for Scarlet and Scott, really worry about their future.

Candace: Just go with the flow, step by step, hope them both(Scarlet & Scott) can listen what we say.

Then Lance and Candace back to their room.

Next Day, Kansas City, MO – Afternoon

Bishop parent home

Britney, Elsa and Jodi already went to mall shopping, Britton has project not done yet, so Britton back to company with his colleague teams to work the project. Jake went to meet his client, busy for next week lawsuit, and John went back to Police Station work, because had case. Tony and Wendy also back to their company for processing the file, David and Judy back to their company work, also same as Tony and Wendy. Although Jodi is vice-president of their company, but Judy gave Jodi off day, help Jodi and work together with David. At home, Danny and Fiona are playing games with each other, also incidentally take care Alice, while Theodore busy of bakery and Cathy is busy on take care Aaron, now Alice is sleeping. And this time have person come and pressed the doorbell, and the person are Maggie and Meg. When Maggie pressed the doorbell, Fiona has opened the door and see, and then open the door let Maggie and Meg come in. Alice is still sleeping, so Danny is hugging Alice to Fiona side, and Fiona asks

Fiona: Why just you(Maggie) and Meg come, where are your(Maggie) little brothers?

Maggie: My dad mom mean Mike so adhesion on me, dad mom said don't want Mike become occupants, so dad mom wanted me apart with Mike few hours. Matt and Max, dad mom also want they both get along more time with Mike.

Danny: Even drawing book, pencil and color already brought here, looks like Meg came here also just only want to drawing and painting.

Maggie: There's no way, because Matt, Max and Meg just one day not drawing or painting, painting trio gonna feel uneasy.

Fiona: But now Mike definitely didn't see you, Mike wasn't cry before you(Maggie) and Meg came?

Maggie: Of course Mike did cry, he(Mike) tried to follow me, but dad mom held Mike so tightly.

Meg: Big sister, I want painting at S. Jodi room.

Maggie: Of course not, Meg. S. Jodi will mad if you go to her room. Do you forget, last time you(Meg) and big brothers went to S. Jodi room, and then made S. Jodi room so mess around, last time only S. Jodi didn't mind.

Meg: I won't mess up, I just want draw and paint at S. Jodi room.

Fiona: Just let her(Meg), Maggie, later S. Jodi back, we'll tell her.

Danny: Moreover, now we more concern on Britney.

Maggie: S. Britney still vomiting?

Fiona: Right, already 10 days, plus early morning already 11 days.

Danny: Or else we take Meg to Jodi's room first, look Meg has begun drawing.

Fiona: I have the key, I bring you(Maggie) and Meg to S. Jodi room first. Danny, take care Alice first, I'll be back on few minutes later.

Danny: OK, no need so fast, you both can get more talk.

Then Fiona is bringing Maggie and Meg to Wright home. After walk inside Wright home, Fiona brings Maggie and Meg to Jodi's room. In Bishop home, now just only Danny and Alice, of course Phoebe and Philip at home, but now them both just sleeping at room. Meanwhile Fiona, Maggie and Meg are in Jodi room, and this time Jazz and Sam have come. Then Jazz and Sam pressed the doorbell, and Danny opens the door and see those person are Jazz and Sam, and Danny just open the gate let they in. When Jazz and Sam have come in, they both saw just Danny alone, nobody with him, so they both think maybe this is good opportunity to advise Danny back to their side. Danny told Jazz and Sam they can sit anywhere they want, so Jazz and Sam are sitting on sofa and Danny also, but Danny called Jazz and Sam do not wake up Alice until she(Alice) wake up by herself. And Danny says

Danny: If you guys came here purpose is want advise me back with you guys, then I advise, don't waste any time. I already live here, also now I attended university.

Jazz: Danny, before you're the world hero, how proud you were. But since you knew this girl, these family began, you already changed, you're not the Danny we know anymore.

Sam: Yeah, you should be Danny Fenton, also Phantom, your job is fight for justice, not live at here, also help this family take care that baby(Alice).

Danny: Jazz, Sam, now ghost zone not ghost zone anymore, is Ghost World. The ghosts already changed to good, they also created their own world, never come out to chaos.

Jazz: Even the ghost already changed to good, but you still have Phantom DNA, that couldn't be changed.

Sam: Like these family, that girl, even now she(Fiona) still can accepted you, but how about future.

Danny: Sam, although before we both had so much beautiful memory, but those already was past, never be come back.

Sam: Exactly what that foxy girl really good, can make you so love her?

Danny: Sam, Fiona is not foxy girl, she's good girl.

Jazz: Danny, please come back with us. I knew, before I made the mistakes, I framed you, I wrong, if I never framed you, now you wouldn't know this family. And Danny, now mom dad already lost the job when entire ghosts announced their Ghost World, now mom dad are work hard to find the job, we're their children, at this time we should stand of parents side.

Danny: Jazz, you and dad mom can move to here with me, then we can live at here.

Jazz: I and mom dad absolutely not gonna move to here, and we also not gonna accept this foxy and this family. Although we already lost Tucker, but we can't lose you, Danny.

Sam: And I know in your(Danny) heart, always have me, that girl just passenger.

Danny: Fiona is not passenger, she is my girlfriend. If you guys came here just want advise me, then Jazz and Sam you both can leave now, I hope next time you guys come, can really accept I and Fiona.

Jazz: We're absolutely no way to accept this foxy and her family, mom dad also.

Sam: And we won't leave until we deal with you, Danny.

And now Alice is wake up, Alice wake up first things is she walks to Danny side, and says 'Brother, I want pee..pee ' And then Danny says

Danny: Alice, you want pee..pee, but brother I am male.

And this time Fiona is back from Wright home. When Fiona back, she saw

Fiona: Danny, I'm back, did Alice wake?…. Why these two came here?

Danny: Later I tell you. Fiona, can you bring Alice to bathroom, she wants pee.

Fiona: OK. Alice, you want pee..pee.. S. Fiona bring you to bathroom pee..pee.

Danny: Better hurry, I worry Alice can't handle.

Fiona: Don't worry, Alice can handle it, now I am bringing Alice to bathroom. Ah, Danny, I have some story books, have pictures, give Meg to reference. Can you help me take the story books lend to Meg? Thank you.

Danny: Sure.

Then Fiona is bringing Alice to bathroom, and Danny walks to upstairs Fiona's room to take the story books and then back to downstairs and Danny goes to Wright home to lend the story books to Meg, let Meg sees the pictures and she draws.

Jazz and Sam saw Danny has done for Fiona, they so unhappy. And suddenly, Jazz sees Danny's mobile phone at table, so Jazz and Sam together to look Danny's mobile phone without any permission. When Jazz and Sam are seeing Danny's mobile phone, they have seen so many contacts number on Danny's phone, like his university classmate, Tucker, Fiona, Britton, Britney and others, but they didn't see their phone number, and then eventually they saw, but just phone numbers without record in contact number. And then Jazz and Sam pressed the photo, they're so surprising when they have seen some pictures about Danny and other girl intimate photos like Danny and Hillary, Maggie and even Leighton. All of those pictures look like Danny is want to kiss those girls and those girls want to kiss Danny.

And this time, Alice has done urinated, Fiona is bringing Alice together to downstairs, Jazz and Sam are standing at other side, face look so triumphantly. Fiona sees Jazz and Sam, and Fiona asks

Fiona: Why you both are still here, if you both came here purpose just want advise Danny, then I say, just give up, Danny won't be back to your(Sam) side anymore.

Then Jazz and Sam said

Jazz: Look, Sam, this foxy girl so sad, she thought she can with Danny forever.

Sam: Exactly. Danny always with her, now Danny can't take it anymore.

Fiona: What do you both want to say?

Jazz: Looks like you have no idea about Danny already with other girls together.

Fiona: Danny is good man, don't try to break up us.

Jazz: Oh, really? I think you should look these pictures.

Then Jazz and Sam are showing the pictures from Danny's mobile phone to Fiona look, when Fiona look, her face looks like unbelievable, then Sam said

Sam: With me, Danny always good man. But with you, Danny just can endure, if Danny couldn't endure, then Danny would find another girls.

Jazz: If you can understand, then we advise you better quickly give up Danny and return Danny to us. Danny's dream become astronaut, he won't able to inherit your parents company.

Sam: Danny stays here also useless, because at university, Danny will find other girls, even older than him, but Danny with you, he would think with you better than with those beautiful girls even older than him. Just only me, Danny won't find other girls.

Fiona: You both showed me to look this purpose just want I give up Danny, but just these few pictures, want to make me believe Danny with other girls together, I will not be fooled. Even Danny really with other girls together, I also not mind, because I just want Danny.

Sam: You're the person really stubborn, must destroyed I and Danny love.

Fiona: I didn't shatter your love, was Danny choice, he wanted me, didn't want you.

Sam: You cheap girl.

Jazz: You're really foxy girl.

And then Danny comes back to Bishop home, Jazz and Sam are seen Danny and Jazz immediately say

Jazz: Danny, this foxy really foxy, not just foxy also cheap.

Sam: We know you can't endure her, so only then you find other girls together. If you come back with us, you'll be the Danny before we know.

Jazz: We also can use weekend flight to St. Louis, and we can gather with Tucker just like before.

Fiona: Danny, just ignore what they said. Even you had other girls, I also not mind. Just you always on my side, already enough.

Sam: Look, Danny, so casual girl, really worth you love?

Danny: Sorry, my choice was Fiona. For you(Sam) and me, we already finished.

Jazz: Danny, why would you be like that, now you already not the Danny before we know. Now I'm disappoint of you, mom dad also disappoint you became like this.

Sam: But even Danny you became like this, we also not gonna to give up. Someday Danny you will back to our side, once again become my boyfriend.

Jazz: Let's go, Sam, Monday we still want attend the school. Danny, someday you will back to our side, just coming soon. Foxy, you better to watch, what this baby(Alice) future will be.

Then Jazz and Sam have left. When they're leaving, Sam was crying and Jazz advised Sam.

Meanwhile at home, Danny and Fiona are talking about, and Fiona says

Fiona: Unexpectedly let they looked you're look like a jerk, they still not give up.

Danny: I thought just let Sam looks my jerk face, she will give up, but who knows.

Fiona: Our plan was unsuccessful.

Danny: Maybe you shouldn't let them misunderstand, look you like so casual girl.

Fiona: But we've already done.

Danny: Otherwise we think about other plan to make Sam give up me.

Fiona: And so on. Now Alice is playing her toys.

Danny: Without Aaron, at school Alice can with Georgie play, but weekend plus Aaron still chicken pox, now Alice is alone.

Fiona: At least now Alice not yell 'S. Britney'. Anyway, 3 weeks later, Aaron will recover from chickenpox.

Danny: Or else we take Alice to next door home, let Alice sees Meg draws.

Fiona: OK. Alice, come. Just recently S. Jen told me from mobile, Tucker and Hillary love each other.

Danny: Really? But Tucker never tell me.

Fiona: S. Jen said Tucker and Hillary not confess to each other, but they could look out, Tucker and Hillary already fell on love to each other. S. Jen said wish next week Tucker can give surprise to Hillary and confess to her.

Danny: Later I must online chat with Tucker and then ask him.

Then Alice is following Danny and Fiona to Wright home to see Meg drawing.

Night

Bishop and Wright decided tonight dinner at restaurant, so call everyone go to restaurant dinner. Anyway no matter at Wright or Bishop home, just only an hour ago, Duncan and Pamela already came and take Maggie and Meg back home, so at these two home, just have Danny, Fiona and Alice. When Danny and Fiona ready to restaurant that time, Theodore and Cathy have back home. When they back, Cathy immediately walk to upstairs isolation room to take care Aaron. For Alice, Theodore and Cathy already bought dinner of Alice. Danny and Fiona ready go to restaurant, Alice also follow, but Theodore is hugging Alice and then tells Alice her dinner already had, so Alice needn't with Danny and Fiona go to restaurant dinner. And Theodore is hugging Alice to kitchen feed or let Alice eat the dinner by herself, but Alice wants with Danny and Fiona to restaurant dinner, Theodore disallows, Danny and Fiona already left and go to restaurant, Alice can't follow, so Alice is crying.

Danny and Fiona arrived the restaurant, Bishop and Wright families have arrived. They asked Danny and Fiona did today happen anything, then Danny and Fiona answered nothing happen, just Jazz and Sam came this afternoon. Then Britton and Britney asked why Jazz and Sam came, and others call Danny don't soft heart, follow his heart go. And Danny said he will solve anything, make Sam give up and try to make Jazz and his dad mom Jack and Maddie accept Fiona and Bishop family.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Peterson parent home

After dinner, Jacoby and Jen have leave and back their home yet. Lance and Candace already back to their room, do their works. Leighton, Hill and Logan already went to neighbor home, Leighton and Jillian are chatting, Hill and Logan are playing with Preston. At home, Scarlet and Scott also just lock inside the room, playing with each other but no fun. In living room, Danielle, Hillary and Jenna are chatting, then Jacoby and Jen come, they call Danielle and Jenna to other side chatting, because Jacoby and Jen have something want to ask Hillary. So Danielle and Jenna walk to other side chatting, and Hillary ask

Hillary: Big cousins, do you both have something want to ask me?

Jacoby: Yes, we have. Truly, last week you so couldn't wait to Tucker's home learn technology, why this weekend you didn't want go?

Hillary: I just want spend more time to accompany Leighton and my little brothers.

Jen: You always with Leighton, Hill and Logan together, no reason you want to spend more time to accompany them. You love Tucker, right?

Hillary: Of course not.

Jacoby: Really not, but last night you spoke to Tucker so much, and he(Tucker) also just listened on you, never replied.

Jen: If you really love Tucker, then just go to pursuing him, just remember study hard.

Hillary: I and Tucker just knew each other 3 weeks, we meet each other time also not long, I really can't know what my feeling about Tucker.

Jacoby: Except uncle(Robert) and Hill, last night you said Tucker was first person treat you so good/

Jen: These two year you must so miss her.

Hillary: After that day, indeed I really wished I can meet him just once, but at last I didn't, until moved here this city, I met him.

Jacoby: Do you think was fate make you(Hillary) and Tucker met each other?

Hillary: Is it? Could meet Tucker I already so satisfied, but I really don't know whether we both can be together like couple/lovers.

Jen: You can use these few days to think whether you like/love Tucker. Now it's late, so I and Jacoby back home first.

Hillary: OK, I go with Danielle and Jenna chatting. See tomorrow.

Then Hillary goes to chatting with Danielle and Jenna, Jacoby and Jen are back their home.

After 2 days, Sunday

Kansas City, MO – Afternoon

Bishop parent home

After school, Danny and Fiona are back, also Philip. Danny is hugging Philip because he(Philip) is sleeping. When they just walk inside home, Philip has woken, when Philip woke, Danny still hugging him and Philip screams, almost ready to cry, then Fiona calls Danny put Philip on the floor let Philip walks by himself, and Danny put Philip let him walks by himself. After Danny put Philip on the floor, Philip just don't even care on Danny and Fiona, alone walking toward stairs. Philip wants find Phoebe, this time Phoebe also just woke, she is in upstairs just sitting on the floor silly with alone playing. Philip is walking to upstairs, but just same as before, Philip is walking so slowly even just walking the floor. And Fiona says

Fiona: Already walking over 3 months, but them both walking also slowly, didn't even have better, instead them both walking more slowly.

Danny: Just forget about them both can walking more faster.

Fiona: Oh right Danny, you already attended university 6 days, how did you feel, course is difficult, you can handle it?

Danny: Fiona, be rest assured. If was before me, definitely can't answer and hard to learn the university course, but after Britton and Britney taught, I already knew so much.

Fiona: Don't give yourself much pressure. Remember, if you have any problem, can tell me or anyone else, we can help you, I'm your girlfriend, if you have problem, you can tell me. Don't be like last time, you had nightmare but didn't tell me.

Danny: That time I didn't want you worried on me, also Britney is psychologist, she could help me, same time wouldn't let anyone know, lest all of you worried. But I promise, if I have anything good or bad, I will tell my girlfriend you, Fiona. OK?

Fiona: OK, these words make me so satisfied. And also, if my big brother and sister busy, and you can't understand the course questions, you also can go to ask S. Elsa.

Danny: Not so good, really? Elsa is at same school with me, just she is professor and I am student. Although Elsa isn't my class professor, but ask her, looks like gonna make her embarrass.

Fiona: Will not. Just like teacher teaches students, S. Elsa teaches you just like professor teaches student, very reasonable.

Danny: OK, if I have question not understand, I will ask Elsa.

And this time in upstairs, Phoebe and Philip are start crying loudly, also yelling for milk, because them both already hungry. Then Fiona says

Fiona: Always just know crying loudly, already eat porridge, rice porridge, soup and drink fresh milk, even no more milk powder, them both still yelling milk..milk..milk.

Danny: Fortunately Britney isn't here, otherwise Britney goes furious again.

Fiona: If I am big sister, I will just directly to punish them both.

Then Mary takes porridge and fresh milk to upstairs, she(Mary) sees Danny and Fiona just says 'You guys back.' Then Mary is walking to upstairs. And Fiona says

Fiona: Mary also hard. Although before I took care them both, but Mary take care and help them both on daily.

Danny: Just we give her(Mary) fair treatment already enough. Because help them both do anything really hard. Oh right, why didn't see Alice?

Fiona: Maybe Alice is at upstairs napping.

Danny: Isn't it? Alice was already napping at school.

Fiona: Then we shall go to upstairs look, aunt Cathy definitely at home, because aunt wants take care Aaron.

Then Danny and Fiona walk to upstairs look. They ask Cathy, and Cathy said now Alice is at Smith home with Georgie together, because Cathy wants take care Aaron, afternoon have not time accompany Alice.

St. Louis, MO – Afternoon

Peterson parent home

Hillary is back, but Danielle, Leighton, Hill and Logan already back from school, also Jenna. For Jenna, her first big brother Jim already sent her(Jenna) and Jillian back here(Watson-Carpenter home). Usually is Josh be in charge for send Jenna and Jillian back home, but today Josh wants go to Tucker's home with Tucker to do their school project. Leighton asks

Leighton: Big sister, why you were back home with bus, not choose Tucker's car?

Hillary: Don't bother Tucker, he has also so much homework, want Tucker take us, we already feel embarrassed.

Danielle: Or Hillary you worried when you see Tucker you will feel so embarrassed?

Hillary: Is not about I see Tucker will embarrassed, is we shouldn't bother Tucker for take us back home, moreover we can ride the bus.

Danielle: But Tucker wants to take us.

Hillary: Tucker take us not just waste the fuel, also not convenient. If you guys want, we can go to Tucker's home meet Tucker.

Danielle: Speaking about not convenient, until now Scott still isn't back yet.

Hillary: What, where's him? I thought he(Scott) already back home and lock inside the room with Scarlet.

Leighton: Originally I want to find Scott and then bring him back, but when I saw Scott, he already get on the limo and leave, I couldn't chase.

Hillary: Limo, is that family.. what surname are them.. Hathaway

Leighton: Yes, I saw Scott get on the car with those two, I was loudly calling him, but he didn't response, just ignored.

Hillary: Of course he didn't want to response, because he wanted to escape the grounded.

Jenna: I thought maybe he(Scott) would think about Scarlet, but who knows….

Hillary: Although them both always together, but each other heart have each other or not, who knows.

Danielle: Then want take Scott back?

Hillary: If Scott is not here, more great, but he is Peterson family member, so must call him back. Now I go to shower first. Danielle, help me call uncle, aunt, B. Jacoby or S. Jen to take Scott back here.

Danielle: OK.

Then Hillary goes to shower and Danielle is calling Peterson parents or siblings to call them take Scott back home.

Night

Jacoby and Jen are back, they also bring Scott back. Jacoby and Jen so angry, they are scolding Scott didn't come back home instead with Dylan and Emmy to Hathaway home. While Scott is crying, and Danielle asks

Danielle: Hey, why Scott cries?

Jacoby: Dare to Hathaway house play with their children.

Jen: This boy really disobedient, in Hathaway house, ice cream was eaten by him, played whole body more slowly.

Jacoby: You(Scott), after you showered, we'll lock you inside the room with Scarlet.

And this time Lance and Candace are back, both elders also furious about Scott. When Jacoby and Jen intend take Scott to shower, but Lance and Candace said just let they do, so Jacoby and Jen just let parents help Scott shower, also incidentally Lance and Candace will punish Scott when showering.

Peterson sibling home

Before sleep, Jacoby and Jen in living room, and they are talking about

Jen: I think.. Wait, You and me, tomorrow who's gonna take Scott back home?

Jacoby: I don't know, I can take him(Scott) first, but if you want also can.

Jen: We decided at tomorrow.

Jacoby: We really can't let Scott go Hathaway house again, better we must keep a right distance from them.

Jen: Especially.. What are their names, I just not so remembered that woman called.. Eden, that man I didn't know.

Jacoby: I remember Evan told me before, that man called.. Devon.

Jen: No matter what their names, anyway we already had boy/girlfriend.

Jacoby: Those two went to Johnson home, told Evan and Emma they love us, but we didn't even know them.

Jen: I just remembered some years that Eden was my classmate, but I had never speak with her.

Jacoby: But now for Scott's issue, I don't know how to tell Emma.

Jen: I also, if let Emma know, she gonna to help us take Scott back home.

Jacoby: I don't want give Emma any trouble, besides now she is intern, she wants to diligent, better can as fast as possible become reporter.

Jen: Even not for diligent, we also can't to call Emma help us to take Scott.

Jacoby: Now is just Scott. Wait more than a month later, Scarlet's suspend will be expired, and that time if them both do not follow Hathaway, they gonna play rouge at school again.

Jen: Well, I more worried in this year them both gonna dismiss by school.

Jacoby: Scarlet and Scott dismiss by school also just normal, instead them both could stay at school so long, I also surprised.

Jen: I also same as your mind, just if them both get kick out from school, dad and mom will so sad.

Jacoby: Unless them both willing to listen on us or dad mom, if not them both kick our from school just only are sooner or later.

Jen: If Scarlet and Scott didn't want good for themselves, how much we do also useless. If them both want to become Phoebe and Philip, just let them.

Jacoby: We all want to help them both, but instead them both always just think for themselves.

Jen: Forget it, big brother. We have work tomorrow, except my work, I also gonna busy for Emma's work, let Emma can quickly as become reporter.

Jacoby: OK. Good night, Jen.

Jen: Good night.

And they both back to their own room and ready to sleeping.

Kansas City, MO – Night

Wright home

Wright and Bishop are eating the dinner, except Britney and Elsa not at home. But suddenly, have the guests come, is Edwards family, but what this time Edwards family purposes?

Wright and Bishop families are in living room, sitting on sofa and talking with Edwards family. Except Billy and Bailee, their parents Alex and Darci just let them both walking(Billy) and crawling(Bailee) on the floor just like before at before Wright home and Bishop home.

And then Samuel said

Samuel: So sorry. Last week we should come to visit, because last Thursday was Billy's birthday, so we whole family celebrated the birthday party for Billy.

David: Didn't matter, anyway we never told you family.

Samuel: Tonight we came here, because Alex and Darci said want to let Billy and Bailee play with your(Bishop) babies.

Britton: So sorry, Mr. Edwards, now Aaron got chicken pox, so this month Aaron wouldn't be appear, just stay at isolation room.

Fiona: And Alice, we didn't want Alice always just yelling for big sister, so now Alice should with her parents or already fall asleep.

Samuel: So.. Where your(Jake) wife and Britney?

Tony: Recently Britney and Elsa always together, didn't know what they both were talking.

Wendy: Because Britney and Elsa just knew and their best friends relationship already 20 years at last Friday.

Anne: Really..

Samuel: Anyway, you both(Britton & Jodi) will be marrying next month, right? Then we congratulate you both first, and I promise Anna won't sabotage.

Anna: Who's say that, dad? Just Britton not married yet, I won't give up him, and you(Jodi) and Britton very unsuitable couple.

Samuel: Enough, Anna. Now you just like Allen, Alan and Amy so rude.

Anna: Dad, I just pursue my happiness, am I wrong? Mom….

Nancy: Samuel, don't scold Anna.

Samuel: Please don't help our children say anything. So sorry, let you guys saw I scolded Anna.

Wright and Bishop said doesn't matter.

Samuel: You're John, right?

John: Yes, Mr. Edwards.

Samuel: Now you're still single, and Anne also single, you should know Anne loves you, do you've considering of Anne, maybe you both can intercourse.

John: Sorry, Mr. Edwards, but my heart already had lover, Britney. My determination has been set, I must let Britney be my wife.

Jake: Wife….

Jodi: Yeah, John, you still not even become Britney boyfriend, why you so fast to think 'Wife'?

John: Of course be lovers first, and then get married.

Anne: Britney already rejected you(John) many times, why you(John) still persisted for her(Britney), I can't even better than her?

Allen: Yeah, and Fiona belongs mine, not you(Danny).

Samuel: You two, shut up, you both so rude. I sorry for Anne and Allen.

John: It's OK. And also something must be say clearly. Anne, Britney never rejected me, she just had reason, so until now we still not together yet. And also even I or Britney do not love each other, I also not gonna love you because I never really know you.

Anne: If you never really know me, then you can know me begin now, then you'll realize how much good I am.

Samuel: OK, that's enough. I don't want listen any of you say about these anymore.

Alex: Originally we want let Billy and Bailee came here play with those two cute babies, but since baby boy got chicken pox, and baby girl wasn't here, then….

Darci: Now Billy two years old and Bailee nine months. Now Billy can call name of everyone.

Danny: Everyone?

Darci: Yes, everyone, envy it. Alex, go to take our two smart babies here.

Then Alex goes to hugging Billy and Bailee and take them both to living room. And this time, Britney and Elsa are back. When they both back, Jodi says

Jodi: Britney, Elsa, you guys are back? Come here to see something, this Edwards's wife said her baby boy can call name of everyone.

Elsa: Really, just them both(Alan & Amy), I guessed them both also gonna call wrong, moreover is that baby boy.

Britney: I have no interest to see you family(Edwards) babies or children do what kind of things.

Darci: Alan and Amy also smart, but my Billy and Bailee are smarter. Billy, go to that sister(Britney) side, and that sister name is Britney, call sister Britney.

Then Billy is walking to Britney and Elsa side, while Bailee is sucking the pacifier also hugging by Alex. When Billy comes to Britney and Elsa side, then Billy calls S. Britney, but his pronunciation doesn't even correct, can means wrong. He calls….

Billy: Sitter Bee Knee.

Britney: I'm not call Bee Knee, I am Britney.

Billy: Bee Knee.

Britney: Already said not Bee Knee, is Britney. Br...Earth...nee..Britney.

Billy: Bee Knee.. Bee Knee.

Then Billy already called wrong three times, he made Britney angry, and Britney is really furious, she(Britney) is scolding loudly of Billy

Britney: Already told you two times is Britney, not Bee Knee, already three times also wrong, did you ever listen what I said? Bee Knee.. Bee Knee. Didn't you(Darci) so proud to said he(Billy) is smarter, already know to call everyone's name, huh?

Then Billy is start crying, and Britney is continue to scolding Billy, and she says

Britney: If you so like on bee, then when you growth, just call your parents take the bees give to you as a pet take care them more better.

Then Britney still furiously and she(Britney) is walking to upstairs Jodi's room, then Elsa also followed Britney. Then Darci goes to hugging Billy, and she blames Wright and Bishop families, and she said

Darci: Billy just pronunciation didn't standard, just because this she(Britney) also scolded my Billy, did you guys(Bishop parents) have teach your daughter?

Britton: Don't ever blame my dad mom and my little sisters.

Jodi: Few minutes ago just said he is smarter, can call anyone's name without mistake.

Jake: Just sister also called sitter.

Fiona: Dad mom, I go to upstairs to look big sister first.

Then Fiona is walking to upstairs to look Britney, and Danny also followed and he say 'Fiona, wait.' After Danny and Fiona have gone to upstairs, Britton goes, then Jodi, John and Jake also go to upstairs look Britney do she okay. After siblings have gone to upstairs Jodi's room, just Wright and Bishop parents at downstairs. But Tony and Wendy also say

Tony: Sorry, David, I want to concern my daughter.

Wendy: So we go first.

Then Tony and Wendy have gone also to upstairs Jodi's room look Britney. And now just David and Judy in living room, so Samuel said

Samuel: Sorry, now we also gonna go home now.

Judy: Then we go to upstairs look Britney.

David: So we wouldn't send you family to outside, bye.

Then David and Judy also have gone to upstairs to look Britney. So Edwards family has just left, and Edwards family no matter came or left, they also didn't pleasant.

Parents, siblings and best friends are making Britney happy, and everybody is teasing Britney laugh and happy, and then Britney has gotten everybody teased, Britney feels happy and she has smiled, and her face showed really smile, have not pretend.

After 3 days, Thursday

Bishop parent home

Britney and Elsa are back. When they back, except Tony and Wendy, they does not seen have any people at home. Tony and Wendy have seen Britney and Elsa, and they say

Tony: You guys back, tonight we didn't cook, so you two can go to restaurant dinner.

Britney: Where's everyone?

Wendy: Britton and Jodi went to dinner, Danny and Fiona also.

Elsa: Where's Jake, and my father and mother(David and Judy)?

Tony: They already ate, Jake and John are still working.

Britney: Dad mom, what you both are busy for?

Wendy: Now Mary is resting, so not to bother Mary. Phoebe and Philip urinated at pants again, so these pants and underpants to laundry room.

Tony: Later we also want help them both shower, and now them both are crying loudly at upstairs, you two can be heard, right?

Elsa: Yes, we really can be heard. Always crying loudly.

Britney: Dad mom, I help you guys.

Wendy: Needn't. You(Britney) and Elsa should hungry, better to restaurant for dinner.

Tony: We can do by ourselves.

Britney: OK, dad mom, then I and Elsa go first.

Elsa: Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Bishop.

Tony & Wendy: Bye, kids.

Then Britney and Elsa have gone to restaurant for dinner, Tony and Wendy are taking those so smelly pants and underpants to laundry room clean.

Meanwhile at Bishop sibling home

Danny and Fiona with Britton and Jodi are inside Britney's room searching some documents, because Jodi felt Britney and Elsa must have something wrong, Britney knew something but just told Elsa, and Elsa tight-lipped for Britney, didn't tell anyone. Britney's whole room has been searched, but they couldn't find out. Now just remain bottom of Britney's bed, do they can find out something answer their want on bottom of Britney's bed?

Restaurant – Night

After they ordered, Britney and Elsa are chatting. And Elsa asks Britney

Elsa: You already pregnant 3 weeks, do you feel well?

Britney: Although I always vomiting, but for the baby, everything is worth, no matter how hard.

Elsa: You intended when to tell everyone about the baby?

Britney: In fact, truly, I really can't say, I don't know how to tell everyone.

Elsa: Last Friday, I said gave you a week to organize your mind, and tomorrow will be expired. I want to tell you is even you haven't courage, you also gonna to tell everybody.

Britney: Elsa, you know my pressure really huge, not just baby, also work. Since I knew I pregnant, I always think about how to tell everybody, but I really don't know how to say.

Elsa: If situation allows, perhaps I can tight-lipped for you, but pregnant situation never allowed to everyone tight-lipped. In fact, Britney, you know among I, Evan and Emma, mom told me so much. Mom told me the process of the child, mom said look own self child grow up for parents is most happiness thing. From fetus begin, and then born out to this world, be infant, and then baby in three months head begin look up, 3-4 months begin body turn, 6-7 months begin crawling, 12-15 months begin walking, 20 months begin learn to speaking, know more and more. Baby like Aaron, he will grow to age of Alice, and then Neil, Nick, Fiona, Danny and then grow to us age.

Britney: My mom also told me, Britton and Fiona before, dad mom told us, saw three of us can healthy growth, dad mom so happy. So sadly because Phoebe, had her, dad heart sad and mom cried, just parents didn't want let three of us look parents sad.

Elsa: Don't think too much, your mom born daughter like Phoebe, really just one thousandth of the mold, means just only Phoebe was bad luck, no more.

Britney: But how about Philip, Scarlet and Scott?

Elsa: Philip was because he already got Phoebe completely influence. As for Scarlet and Scott, maybe Scarlet's brain had problem, but just she willing to change to good, she also normal, Scott just he don't always just listen Scarlet. You won't, never gonna and impossible born the child like Phoebe or Philip, trust me. Or you think you will?

Britney: Of course I didn't think like that. I wish when baby growth, he or she will be good boy or girl like Fiona, also like big brother(Britton), you(Elsa), John, Jake, Jodi. For like Jodi, wish he or she don't have Jodi's little unruly.

Elsa: Then for now do you have courage to tell everybody you're pregnant? If you still haven't courage, then I accompany with you, we both together tell everybody about you're pregnant, OK?

Britney: In fact I really doesn't have courage, so I need you with me, we both together tell everybody my pregnant good news.

Elsa: OK. Tomorrow I and you, we both together tell everybody this good news. I believed when everyone knows, they will so excited. All of guys will know why you made temper, just like 3 days ago, you scolded that Edwards grandson crying.

Britney: Originally I just calm, I kept calm down, told that baby I am Britney, not Bee Knee, but at third time he(Billy) was still calling me Bee Knee. Like him like this, just made me angry and furious, even I want calm also could not.

Elsa: Don't care the people like them, his(Billy) mother saw her babies cry, just know to blame us, still said her baby boy can call everyone's name. Humph.

Britney: Order come. Eat first, later we talk.

Elsa: Later car key to me, I drive, I send you back home.

Britney: Why, and also is my car.

Elsa: Now you're pregnant, as your best friend also part of neighbor, I should help you, service and take care you, so don't say second sentence, later car key to me.

Britney: OK, but tomorrow I want go to work, also need car.

Elsa: Call Britton bring you to work. When you off work, I'll pick you up.

Britney: But….

Elsa: Don't always just think for people but without yourself, moreover I think Britton will happy bring you to work.

Britney: OK.

Then Britney and Elsa are eating the dinner.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Johnson home

After dinner, Ross is at room and Lisa is sitting on sofa in living room, Lisa is watching the photos of childhood time of Evan, Elsa and Emma. Emma is at her own room, and Evan comes to Lisa side, and Evan asks

Evan: Hey, Mom, what's up?

Lisa: Oh, I am just watching photos of you three childhood time. When Emma was still just infant, you(Evan) already age 8, Elsa already age 3. When Elsa was still just infant, you already age 5. Before I and your dad took care you three, and then you help us together took care Elsa and Emma, then Elsa grew, she(Elsa) with you and us together took care Emma, then until Emma has grown, you three already can take care you own.

Evan: Mom, you miss Elsa, right? Not just you, no matter dad(Ross), I(Evan) or Emma, we also same with you miss Elsa.

Lisa: Before Elsa married, she(Elsa) said even she was married, she also gonna always back home with us dinner. If wasn't me, now we definitely still live at Kansas City.

Evan: Mom, if dad, I and Emma didn't move here, I won't meet Jen, and Emma also won't meet Jacoby, we also not gonna know each other. In fact, mom, if you want to see Elsa, then we can just flight to KC to see Elsa, and Elsa told us, she just with Jake and his family moved to new home, incidentally we can go to see.

Lisa: But we all still want to work.

Evan: Mom, next Monday is Martin Luther King Jr. Day, is holiday, we flight at Saturday, and then Monday back.

Lisa: So, I also want to ask your dad first, after I ask your dad, tomorrow morning I will tell you.

Evan: OK, mom, but I sure dad will say 'Yes', now I go to tell Emma first, Emma knows she will so excited. Goodnight, mom.

Lisa: Goodnight son.

Then Evan goes to Emma's room tell her, also Lisa back to room ask Ross about flight to Kansas City to see Elsa.

Peterson parent home – Night

Danielle and Peterson family are eating the dinner. When they're eating, has the family come here for visit, no doubt that family is Hathaway family, but according Peterson's home rules, no matter is what family come to visit, if they're still eating, the guest must wait for Peterson finished the dinner. After dinner, because Danielle doesn't want join also get involved, so Danielle goes to neighbor home to chatting with Jenna and Jillian.

And now, Peterson and Hathaway are in living room, sitting on sofa while Dylan and Emmy are bothering everyone to yelling want to see Scarlet and Scott, so Douglas calls them both to shut up. And Douglas says

Douglas: Last time so sorry, we didn't know Dylan and Emmy were bringing Scott to our house, because I saw Scott also hit it off with Chris and Courtney, so we let him stay. Also we're sorry about let Scott ate the ice cream, and also drank the soda.

Lance: Just forget it, at least Scott didn't go away with bad guys.

Jacoby: You guys needn't even worried, because now I and Jen take turns to send Scott back home, so Mr. Hathaway, you needn't worried Dylan and Emmy will take Scott go your home anymore.

Douglas: I already commanded the driver, except Dylan and Emmy, never let other person get on the car.

Karen: Actually them both(Scarlet & Scott) already got enough the punishment, just let them both out of room, don't treat them both so serious.

Jen: Auntie, you didn't even know about them both, how much punishment them both got, them both also not gonna admit the fault or apologize. If we let them both out from room, even just minute, them both will do it upside down, make all of us more annoying.

Wendy: Jen is right, if just let them both out from room, them both will more arbitrary, more lawless at this house.

Dylan & Emmy: Mommy, daddy, we want play with Scarlet and Scott.

Douglas: You two shut up, didn't hear what I said?

Dylan & Emmy: Mommy….

Karen: Douglas, don't scold them.

Douglas: Don't spoiled them both. In addition to that, for you both(Jacoby & Jen), I so sorry let Devon and Eden went to your lovers home to said something nonsense.

Jacoby: No matter, this time we forgot it, and Emma said she was not mind.

Jen: Evan also said no need to care the nonsense words, because just know ourselves already enough.

Devon: Someday you(Jen) will break up with that man(Evan).

Eden: You(Jacoby) also gonna break up with that girl(Emma). When that day come, you both will realize how much good I and Devon are.

Jacoby & Jen: Absolutely no way, not gonna way.

Douglas: Devon and Eden, do not so rude.

Dalton: Also tonight we came here, another reason is because Chris.

Jacoby: So?

Dalton: Now Chris is attending the preschool.

Lexi: After school Chris back home, he was always requesting say want to see Logan.

While now Chris and Courtney are walking/crawling around. Chris is walker also follower, and Courtney is crawler. For Logan, until now Chris ain't seen Logan yet.

Hillary: So sorry, but Logan didn't want play with him(Chris). I wouldn't let Logan play with your son(Chris).

Emily: You(Hillary) not qualified manage him(Logan), because he(Logan) is not your real little brother.

Douglas: Shut out, Emily, you so impolite.

Emily: Dad, I just be honest.

Leighton: But Logan is my real little brother, I and Logan never care Hillary and Hill are real siblings or not, even only step-siblings, I and Logan also look Hillary like real big sister and look Hill like little brother, Logan also look Hill like big brother, regardless of whether is no blood relationship. And also, Logan didn't even want to play with him(Chris). If Logan want, he should say before.

Lexi: Maybe he(Logan) just don't know what my baby(Chris) name. As classmates, (He)Logan definitely has some feeling want to play with Chris. If you guys not believe, check this out. Chris..Chris..

But Chris is just focusing on following every step of Courtney. Then Dalton said

Dalton: Chris, look, is Logan, he's here.

Then Chris is heard Dalton word 'Logan', so Chris stops of following Courtney every step and towards to Logan side and walking. Although Chris stops follow Courtney, but Courtney is still non-stop crawling around, so Lexi goes to hugging Courtney. While Chris is walking, Hill and Logan are playing with each other. Chris comes to Hill and Logan side, and Chris is yelling 'Logan.. Logan..' But Logan never afraid, he just doesn't care to ignore Chris and continue to playing with Hill. Then Hillary says 'See'. But Chris is still struggling, Hill and Logan are playing, Chris goes to bothering and yelling 'Logan.' Because Chris keeps to yelling, makes Hill and Logan feel so annoying, so Hill and Logan have walk to big sisters side, Hill is go to Hillary side, and Logan is go to Leighton side. So Chris followed, but suddenly Jen blocks him, and Jen says

Jen: Logan already expressed he doesn't want play with you.

Chris: Eh… I want play.. with Logan.

Jen: Get away from Logan, if not I wanna scolding, don't force me I tell you, last 3 days my cousin sister just scolded the baby and she made that baby cry.

Chris: Logan..Logan….'Wah….wah….' Then Chris is begin crying.

Jacoby: Awesome, does not begun yet to scold, he already cried.

When Lexi just put Courtney on couch/sofa, Chris is begin crying, so Lexi goes to hugging Chris and coaxing him. Lexi is coaxing at the same time she blames Peterson

Lexi: Chris just wants play with him(Logan), why just simple requested you all also want to make Chris crying?

Jacoby: We already said, he doesn't want to listen, it's none of our business.

Lexi: You all…. OK, Chris, don't cry, mommy's here.

Jen: Oh right, Hillary, these few days did Tucker call you?

Hillary: Tucker didn't call me, now I also don't know whether this weekend I should go to his home.

Jacoby: We can ask Josh, Josh is Tucker classmate also friend.

Emily: Tucker..Tucker, you mean Tucker Foley?

Jen: Yeah, so?

Emily: Tucker is mine, don't even try to grab with me, because Tucker is mine, he will love me, not you.

Douglas: Shut up, Emily. Sorry, we shall go home now, change a day we'll come to visit again.

Then Hathaway family has left. After they left, Danielle just back, and she hears Jacoby and Jen are asking Hillary about Tucker, so she quickly to involved.

Jacoby: Don't care what that girl(Emily) said.

Jen: Yeah, Tucker wouldn't love that Hathaway daughter.

Danielle: Perhaps Tucker is just don't know how to confess his love?

Hillary: It is?

Jacoby: But the question is, do you like or love him(Tucker)?

Hillary: I don't know, I mean that's not a point. And now it's late, tomorrow still gonna school, so I back to room first. Hill, come.

Then Hill with Hillary back to their room. Everyone feels Hillary quickly evade because Hillary is embarrassing. After that, Leighton and Logan also back to their room, Danielle with Jacoby and Jen have back home. For Lance and Candace, after Hathaway left, both elders already went to upstairs for check Scarlet and Scott.

Next day, Morning

St. Louis high school

Now is physical education class, but Tucker is alone focus on thinking how to express his mind let Hillary know. In fact Tucker already wrote the confession sentence. Teacher is not come yet, then Josh looks Tucker alone, so he goes to looking. Josh comes to Tucker side, and Josh has seen that confession sentence, then Josh took it and he read 'Hillary, I don't know I like or love you, but I sure I had feeling to you. If I love you, even you not love me, I will never give up to pursuing you until you have lover, but I wish your lover is me. If I just like you, I will find out my love and then prove to you watch my true heart.' After Josh looked, he also read out, so other students heard. After everybody heard, they are laughing Tucker because the letter not good, also other students call Tucker to figure out more romantic sentences, and this time teacher has come, so every student including Tucker and Josh ready for education class.

Kansas City, MO – Evening 6pm

Originally Elsa is still at university doing her works, but Jake comes to find Elsa, and then hold Elsa hand and then leave the university. Elsa said her works still not done yet, but Jake called Elsa bring the work back to home do, because they have emergency thing must back home now. Meanwhile at place of Britney work, John has come, John calls Britney back home with him now, but Britney calls John back home first, because now Britney is still at work. Britney refused go home with John, so John hold Britney up and then bring her together to back home. Britney's colleagues are looking, Britney calls John to let her down, but John answered she doesn't listen, so John is just can carrying her.

Bishop parent home

Jake and Elsa already back, and now John and Britney are back. When they back, Britney is surprised because Britney sees so much people at here, all have the family relationship with Bishop and Wright. The families guest like Wright family, Duncan, Pamela and their children. Johnson family, Ronald, Lara and their children and Smith family, because Kelvin will host the show tonight, so just recently he sent Jessica and their children here, Kelvin had left to prepare host the show tonight. Britney asks why so much people at here, and then Jodi answered, now begin the family court, asked by Jodi, as for Britney and Elsa, they are litigant, so what Jodi asks, Britney and Elsa must answer the truth. First question Jodi asks

Jodi: Do you both have anything without telling us?

Britney: Of course not.

Elsa: Yeah, why do you(Jodi) have that idea?

Jodi: Recently these few days you both always together, without us, so we have no idea what Britney told you(Elsa).

Britney: But we really didn't conceal anything.

Jodi: Really? Danny, take the report out.

Danny: OK.

Britney & Elsa: What report?

Danny: Here.

Jodi: Thanks. This report we found under your bed, Britney, how do you explain?

Fiona: Big sister, you really have something not tell us?

Britton: Britney, we are all family members, if you have something hard, you can't just told Elsa, also must tell us, because we are worried you.

Elsa: Actually we really haven't anything to conceal. In fact, we intended to tell all of you important thing today, just because last week Britney's mind was messy, so I gave Britney to sort out her mind.

Jodi: Is this report, right? I let you personally tell everyone, or you want me to read out this report?

Britney: Let me tell everyone by myself.

Elsa: I can help you, Britney.

Britney: Thanks, but I feel I'm on my own.

Danny: Not be nervous, just speak out directly.

Britney: OK. Dad, mom and everyone, I have something to announce, and that is I'm…. I am….

Fiona: Big sister, just speak out.

Britney: I'm pregnant. (Loudly)

In addition to Danny, Elsa, Britton, Fiona and Jodi, after everyone has listened, they are feel so surprised. Tony and Wendy quickly to ask

Tony: Britney, is what you said true?

Wendy: You're not kidding?

Britney: Dad, mom, I am not kidding, I really pregnant, that report on Jodi's hand can be displayed.

Wendy: Jodi, let me see it.

Then Jodi gives the report to Wendy, and then Tony, David, Judy, Jake and John also have looked, Britney said is true.

Tony: When are you pregnant?

Jake: And most importantly, who is baby's father?

Britney: I feel was last month, and baby's father is John.

Then everyone is looking at John, and John asks Britney

John: But that time you said we never happened anything, you said you just took care me till when you left.

Britney: John, I sorry, actually we did happen the sexual at that night. I'm sorry, I lied to you.

John: Why, Britney, if you pregnant was because me, that means is our thing, and I will be take responsible on you.

Britney: I know and I sure you'll be take responsible on me. Only thing is I don't wanna to get married so early, I wanna talk love, walk into love line, but now I pregnant, that means have another life.

Britton: This is very simple, after you(Britney) born baby, you can with John to dating, do whatever you want.

Jodi: When you dating, we will help you take care your baby.

Britney: But I really don't wanna be married so early.

Judy: We not call you married first, just now you pregnant, you must be experience the hardships of pregnancy.

Lara: And why you don't want be married now, and moreover Elsa just younger than you 7-8 days, but Elsa already married.

Elsa: But aunt(Lara), you get married at age 29.

Ronald: But we feel get married earlier is better.

Pamela: I married when I was age 26, and then I pregnant, have Maggie.

Jessica: I married when I was age 24, and I and Kelvin, Duncan and Pamela were married at the same wedding. And when Maggie was 13 months big, I pregnant, have Georgene.

Britney: Anyway, since I pregnant, have baby, that means I must do responsibility of the mother, give most nutrition to baby.

John: Since I am father, so I must do responsibility of the father, I will take care you, Britney, if you have anything need, just call me.

Fiona: After baby born, but his or her daddy and mommy still not married yet, can this call family?

Britney: About marriage, talk about it later when baby is born, at least 10 months.

Tony: Do you want move back home live?

Wendy: Convenient we take care on you.

Britney: Needn't. Now I still can take care of myself, when my baby/fetus has growth to 16 or 20 months, and that time I will move back home.

Britton: Dad mom, don't worry, I will take care Britney, everyday make sure Britney is feel good.

Jake: But Britney, if you not live here, how should John does the responsibility to you?

Britney: I always back here, I and John always see each other. Start from tomorrow, we start discuss how to become the good parents, give our children most happiness life. John, do you want to?

John: Sure, of course.

Jodi: Anyway you both(John & Britney) already are good parents, look Fiona, she is good just like you, Britney.

Britney: That's naturally.

Elsa: And what about Phoebe and Philip?

Britney: Them both(Phoebe & Philip) do not expect to be close to our baby, or touch, especially Phoebe, just see Phoebe already make me sick, even she is my most little sister, just think about them both, I'll be angry, furious at anytime.

Duncan: Then let our children know you pregnant, they will so excited.

Ronald: Yeah, our children are playing at Fiona's room.

Britney: Sure, I hope everybody is happy.

Jodi: Britney and Elsa, from this moment onward, except work, you both must with us gather together.

Jake: That means no matter you both(Britney & Elsa) wanna go where, we must on your side.

Elsa: Jodi, you need to be so exaggerated?

Jodi: It is not an exaggerated, is called 'Care.'

Britney: OK, except work, I and Elsa will gather with you guys together.

Tony: Now is dinner time, we should call the children come to downstairs.

Danny: I go to upstairs call them.

Fiona: I come with you.

Danny: OK.

Then everyone has gone to kitchen take out the dinner, food and beverage. But John and Britney still in living room, and John says

John: I'm so sorry, made you pregnant.

Britney: That's not your fault, nobody's fault. But I must apologize, at that time I should control my own desires, but I didn't.

John: If that woman is you, then I must thank to you, although I did not feel it.

Britney: But I felt it, that feeling really couldn't refuse, especially with you.

John: Let's go to dinner, and 2 hours ago, Alice was yelling said wants to see 'S. Britney'.

Then John stretched out his hand, Britney asks what John is doing, and John says 'May I?' Pull Britney hand to dinner, and Britney does let John pull her hand.

Before start dinner, they told Nate, Maggie and other kids about Britney pregnant. After they listened, they're so happy, of course Alice and Georgie ask what is pregnant mean, so Cathy and Jessica just simple to explain it. Britney sees everybody is happy, she also feel happy.

St. Louis, MO – Night

Peterson parent home

Danielle and Peterson family are eating the dinner, and this time Tucker has come, and Tucker knows dinner rules of Peterson, so after Tucker come in, he is sitting in living room sofa waiting Hillary. Danielle and Peterson have eaten the dinner, Lance and Candace are walking to upstairs, looks like they want go to Scarlet and Scott room help also scold them both. Jacoby and Jen are walking to upstairs their room to online chatting with Evan and Emma. Danielle is going to neighbor home find Jenna and Jillian, Leighton is taking Hill and Logan together to neighbor home. Hillary is walking to living room talk with Tucker, and Hillary says

Hillary: A week did not meet.

Tucker: So I came here, have something to tell you.

Hillary: Before you tell me, I wanna know where's your hat?

Tucker: Hat, I didn't wear, and not wear anymore, because I wanna be new to me.

Hillary: So what thing you want to tell me?

Tucker: At Amity Park, I liked Paulina, Star and then Valerie, but all of them just once. And now I'm here…

And this time Danielle comes back, Josh and Jenna have come, and they are listening at other side.

Tucker: And now I'm here, indeed I have lover. So, Hillary, now I wanna say is 'I like you or I love you', but I don't know what I feel for you, is like or love. But I can so sure to tell you, I have feeling to you. Now if I just like you, then I sure just we go forward, future we gonna have good love. Maybe you think I did not think clearly, but I really think so, and I very sure as long as we have each other in our hearts, then we'll be lovers just like Danny and Fiona, or like you big cousins. I know I not handsome just like Jacoby, Jim or Josh, also I know we knew each other only a month, perhaps we not so understand to each other, but one thing I can sure is I have feelings to you. I really want often to see you, when I was teaching you, I was seeing you were so diligent to learning, I not just feel happy, also as if you attracted to me. So now I wanna be myself, make my, should be our life more meaningful. Of course, if you have the person you like, I will bless you, but also I won't give up, know the day you are engaged.

Hillary: You think too much, I just have friends, almost all girls, except in class I would discuss some question with boys student. In fact I like the most true of you, practically I also have feelings to you, I wanna be your girlfriend, and I am willing with you together, do you?

Tucker: I do, be your boyfriend, let's start the feeling it.

Hillary: Wait, at your school, did have any girl pursue you?

Tucker: Of course not, why you asked like that?

Hillary: Yesterday that Hathaway family came, and their middle daughter said you are belong to her, she just younger than you…. Should just a year.

Tucker: Younger than me just a year…. That boring girl, I don't even know who is her, she came to my side and told me 'I am interesting to you.'

In other side

Josh: That girl just insane, no need to care about her.

Tucker and Hillary side

Hillary: OK, now is late, you should go home now. And tomorrow do I need go to your home learning?

Tucker: Of course.

Hillary: Can I bring Leighton, Hill and Logan too?

Tucker: Sure, but I wish they can let us, just both of us.

Hillary: Of course, they can go to play and make fun with your parents. I back to room first, see you tomorrow.

Then Hillary goes to upstairs, she back to room. Tucker is leaving now, but first, Danielle, Josh and Jenna congrats Tucker has girlfriend, and Tucker said he glad too, and then Tucker has left and back home.

Next day – Morning

Peterson parent home

Now, Johnson family, Ross, Lisa, Evan and Emma are ready flight to Kansas City, MO to see Elsa and Wright family, also see their new house. Jacoby and Jen have come, when they come, they immediately told everyone, Britney has pregnant, when everyone knows, although they are surprised, but they also feel happy, though they still no idea how Britney was pregnant. Then Lance and Candace quickly call Jacoby and Jen go to buy passenger tickets to Kansas City, tomorrow's passenger tickets, so Jacoby and Jen go immediately, because Hillary wants with Leighton, Hill and Logan go to Tucker home, so Jacoby and Jen incidentally send 4 of them to Tucker home.

Amity Park – Afternoon

Fenton Works

Jazz and Sam didn't flight to find Danny on this weekend, now Jazz is sad, because now they miss Danny, especially Maddie, now Maddie is looking at his(Danny) childhood pictures and Maddie is begin crying, and Jack is in comforting Maddie. Sam sees also feel sad, Jazz tells Sam must quickly figure out another useful plan to let Danny back to their side, so Jazz and Sam are just sitting in living room sofa and they're figuring another useful plan how to let Danny back to their side.

The End


End file.
